Hello
by LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks
Summary: After doing something considered terrible in her opinion, Alvin and Brittany have a huge argument, making him leave. It's been five years since their fight and they haven't seen each other since then. Brittany, however, wants him back. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is another story of mine, as you can see. I'm so in love with Hello, by Adele, that I've been wanting to do a songfic based on it. Enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Alvin and the Chipmunks' characters and I also don't own the songs that will appear in this fanfiction.**

The cold air brushed past her in a soft breeze. The chipette shivered and the closed the window, attempt to cease the cold that invaded her room, but there was no use. Her king-sized bed was freezing cold, and so were the furniture and the floor. The rain started pouring roughly outside the mansion. The sound of the raindrops, however, made soft pitter-patters against the window.

Brittany sighed. She felt insecure, sad, afraid, empty… and alone. How she missed the times when he was here to wrap his arms around her and protect her when she was afraid of the rain or warm her up when she was feeling cold. They'd just climb up in their bed and cuddle together, forgetting all their worries, and focusing on each other. Nothing else. She was happy and had a perfect life.

But not anymore. Not after the fight.

She never forgot the day he left. And probably never will. Although it's been five years, she remembered everything like it was yesterday.

All the screaming, swearing and pain was still pretty visible in Brittany's mind. And it all started because of herself.

She wandered throughout the mansion they used to live together. The hall that led to their room was filled with pictures of them. One had them doing a picnic, other had them kissing in a park bench, but the one who caught her attention was the one where she was pursuing him with her purse in paw after he threw a bucket of cold water at her on their second date. She laughed and it only increased when she saw the next photograph: she applied blush and pink lipstick on his face to make him look like a girl and he frizzed her hair up and applied eyeliner on her to make her look like some rock star. That was the day when they both lost a bet and had to pay it. Hilarious.

She continued to look at the photos on the wall until a special one caught her attention and the smile she was wearing disappeared.

It was from the year they performed at the International Music Awards. Both chipmunks were smiling widely and waving at the crowd while Brittany had her arm around Alvin and Alvin held her closer to him. She would never forget this day, because it was also the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

They just finished their performance when Alvin surprised everyone, and even Brittany herself, by kissing her passionately on the lips and then getting down on one knee in front of their siblings and the audience and popping the question. She didn't hesitate to say yes, and they started dating since then, nine years ago.

Brittany walked through the hall, eyeing every picture with a sly nostalgic and somewhat happy feeling, but the urge to cry growing at every second. She really missed Alvin, and he would still be here if it wasn't for her own selfishness and fear. They wouldn't be going through all of this if it wasn't for her. The next photo, though, made her heart cringe.

It was taken in the day of their wedding.

They were smiling at the camera and Alvin was behind Brittany, with his arms around her as her paws rested on his. She was wearing a beautiful white silky dress, worked with some lace that made beautiful and delicate roses in all its extension. Nothing too flashy, but outstanding and originally beautiful. The dress was skin-tight and hugged every curve of her body, but had a beautiful skirt that gave a princess touch to it, leaving her even more stunning and breathtaking. She also wore two white gloves worked in lace that combined with the veil, which also had beautiful lace roses. He wore a white tuxedo and a red bow tie. Being a chipmunk, pants were not necessary, but, like Brittany, Alvin was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was combed all the way back and he had in his suit pocket a beautiful pink rose that gave him even more charm.

That was the most perfect day of her life. Having everyone's attention as she walked down the aisle, incredibly beautiful, was an indescribable feeling. The center of all stares, but only interested in one: his. Seeing him at the altar, waiting for her with that charming smile of his in that suit with that super cute bowtie and that beautiful pink rose made her heart race. They exchanged vows, rings and passionate declarations of their love for each other. At the party, they enjoyed themselves like never before in every dance, every photo, every moment and even in the time to throw the bride's bouquet and groom's belt. The party only reached its end because some men were very drunk and began to think that the water fountains were restrooms and two of them started messing with her sisters and their boyfriends, Alvin's brothers, didn't appreciate that very much.

A tear ran down Brittany's face. Today was their 8th anniversary, but it's been five years since they last celebrated it with each other.

She went downstairs and laid down in the couch of the living room. The couch they would always lay down together to watch TV or take a nap. But now, Brittany laid down on the couch alone, because Alvin wasn't around anymore.

They were apart for five years, but neither asked for a divorce, though. Alvin was her everything. She was Alvin's everything. But they weren't together now because of her. He promised to be always there for her and she promised to be always there for him. They would always be each other's shoulder to cry on and the reason of each other's sadness and happiness. Alvin loved Brittany with all his heart and so did Brittany, but something unexpected happened and, in her opinion, it was horrible. Every time Alvin would ask her what was wrong, she would always yell at him and push him away. Poor Alvin, it was hard and cruel doing this to him, but it was necessary, or he was going to find out and leave her forever. She didn't want that, so she kept going forward with it until the thing she least expected happened.

 _They were watching TV on the couch. Or trying, at least. Brittany was laid down with her head on Alvin's chest while he had his arms around her belly, planting soft kisses on her neck. Suddenly, the urge came and got up quickly, running on all fours, startling the red clad chipmunk. He went after her, but when he arrived, he already closed the bathroom door._

" _Brittany, open up!" He knocked, but got no response. "Britt! Everything okay?" When silence answered him again, he only sighed and sat by the door, waiting for the chipette to come out._

 _Five minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her paws massaging her temples. Alvin got up instantly and rushed over to her._

" _Love, are you okay?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She answered, but Alvin insisted._

" _Are you sure? I could get you a glass of water or something." Brittany shook her head._

" _Thank you, Alvin, but I really don't want anything. Now, if you excuse me, I'll lay down a bit in our bedroom." She said, heading for the stairs, when Alvin grabbed her arm._

" _Brittany, what's wrong with you?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What are you talking about? I'm completely fine." He shook his head._

" _No, you're not." Then he took her paws in his "Britt, please, tell me what's wrong. That's the third time this morning you put your guts out and goodness knows what time this week." He sighed. "I just wanna help, love."_

 _She lowered her head, wondering if she should tell him. No, she shouldn't. Telling him now would mean losing him forever._

" _I can't. You don't understand." She said and started to walk away, when Alvin grabbed her arm again._

" _Brittany, stop doing this!" He snapped. "Can't you see that I'm only trying to help you?"_

 _She tried to break free from his grasp, but with no avail._

" _Alvin, let me go! I don't wanna talk to you!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes._

" _See? That's what I'm talking about! You keep shutting me out when I'm just trying to help? Why are you doing this?"_

 _Brittany lost her patience and self-control. She released herself from Alvin's grasp and slapped him hard across the face. A millisecond wasn't needed to pass, because she instantly regretted it. Both stared at one another in shock._

 _Alvin had his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, but quickly shut it and slowly nodded his head. He turned around, but this time, Brittany grabbed his arm._

" _Where are you going?" She asked. He just looked at her._

" _I'm leaving." He whispered. She was caught off guard._

" _W-wait… w-what?" Her eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen._

" _I'm tired of being pushed away, Brittany. All I've been trying to do is understand what you're going through so I could help you, but all you did was yell at me and shut me out for no reason! I mean, heck, I'm your husband! We're supposed to take care of each other, aren't we?" He yelled._

 _She looked at him. She could see the concern in his eyes, but most of all, the sorrow and tiredness in them._

 _He was tired of her. She knew he was._

 _Brittany closed her eyes and gulped. She inhaled deeply and let out a tremble breath._

" _Fine. Then go."_

 _Alvin sighed. He began caressing her cheek, but she swatted his paw away. He took a deep breath and said. "I didn't want things to go this way, but you're giving me no choice, Britt."_

 _He climbed up the stairs and entered their room. Brittany wanted to go after him, but decided against it. So, for the first time in three years, she hopped on hers and Alvin's couch alone and waited for him to come down, debating with herself if she should tell him or not, but her stubbornness and fear always had the upper hand, ending the discussion._

 _About an hour later, he went downstairs with a large red suitcase. Brittany thought he was kidding about leaving, until now. He didn't seem happy to leave, it was quite the opposite. He hopped on the couch beside her and took her paws in his._

" _Listen, Britt, I'm not leaving because I don't love you anymore or because I'm tired of you, because you know how much I love you, right? It's just that I think that I should give you a little more space, since I may have been bothering you more than usual. I mean, I think I'm not being the perfect husband for you right now, so I think we should give a break so the both of us could think about it, okay?"_

 _Brittany stared at him, speechless. He couldn't be serious! She didn't want any space away from him, and he indeed was bothering her more than usual, but because she was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was, being the caring and concerned husband he is! How could have she been so stupid to let things reach this point?_

 _Oh, right._

 _She couldn't tell him. For her sake and the sake of their relationship._

 _Brittany only looked at him, for the longest time and hugged him tight. She would miss him so much. She cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever, then pulled away and let him dry away the left tears with his thumb._

" _Hey, I'll be gone just until things get right between us, okay? Don't cry." She nodded._

" _Oh, Alvin, I wish I could tell you… But I just can't, not now, at least." She whispered._

 _Alvin's face turned serious and he looked at Brittany in the eyes. "Brittany, you can talk to me about anything, whenever you want to, I'll be always there to listen, okay?"_

" _Okay." She nodded._

 _He got up from the couch and she followed him to the door._

 _She leaned on the door, and he took her face in his paw. "If you ever need anything, just call me, okay?" She didn't respond, though. A taxi car just arrived in front of the mansion and Alvin just went towards it. He put his suitcase on the backseat and gave the taxi driver some instructions. But he didn't enter the car. Instead, he ran up the stairs of the house and grabbed Brittany's waist, giving her a long and passionate kiss. She didn't return the kiss and he broke it. After looking at her in the eyes, he whisper "I love you." She didn't answer and he went to the taxi that drove him away._

 _Those were the last words she ever heard him say._

And now it's been five years since Brittany last saw Alvin. She missed him madly. The first weeks were easy to bear, and she felt somewhat relieved. But, as time passed by, she felt something was missing, like her other half was taken away from her, and she didn't take long to realize what was it.

He told her, five years ago, that if she ever needed anything, she just needed to call him. And she needed something now, didn't she? She needed him. She missed him beside her, either kissing her or just annoying the shit out of her, Brittany missed Alvin so much. She missed the times when they slept together in their bed, hugging each other close, or when they made those childish bets where both of them always lost, or even times when they sang together throughout the house, always in perfect harmony and getting lost in each other's voice… Heck, she even missed the times when he would hide her make up just to-

"Mommy?" Brittany's thoughts were interrupted. She glanced at the bottom of the couch to look at the small figure that called her and smiled.

"Yes, Ally?" The small auburn furred chipette sat in her mother's lap and said. "When is daddy coming home?"

Brittany froze. She still didn't tell her daughter that her father left five years ago because her mother hid her pregnancy from him and they got into a big fight because of that, and she wouldn't start now. She was only four years old, holy nuts! Even though chipmunk babies developed faster than humans, she still wasn't ready for this hard truth. So Brittany stroked her daughter's hair and said. "Oh, sweetie, I don't know, but he'll come home soon. You have to be patient."

Ally whined. "But mommy, he is taking sooooo long!" She sighed and whispered. "I wish daddy could be here with us, because I miss him so much."

Brittany frowned. She hated seeing her daughter like this, and it was all because of her. "I miss him too, honey." She kissed her forehead and said. "Hey, do you wanna sleep here on the couch with me?"

Ally's face instantly lit up. "Of course! Just hold on, mommy, I'll get our things." And she quickly went upstairs.

Brittany smiled. Ally loved sleeping on the couch with her mother. Especially on rainy days. They always watched movies and ate a lot of treats and junks until they got tired and Brittany sung a lullaby to put Ally to sleep. But today was different because Brittany was going to put Ally to sleep earlier. She needed to call someone.

"Mommy, here are the pillows and the blankets! Which movie are we going to watch?" Ally hopped on the couch. Her tail waved back and forth, due to the excitement, and a genuine smile was placed on her lips, much like Brittany's. Aw. She was so cute.

"Actually, sweetie, mommy is really tired right now, so she wanted to sing you a song first, then watch the movies tomorrow, okay?" Brittany said, smiling.

Ally couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, mommy, we can watch the movies tomorrow, but I am picking them this time. Deal?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. She was just like him. They shook paws and Brittany said "Deal."

Ally laid on the couch beside her and Brittany stroked her daughter's hair, while singing softly the lullaby she always sang:

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

Ally smiled and mouthed the words: "You love this song, don't you?" Brittany smiled back and nodded.

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

 _Then you show your little light,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

The little chipette's eyelids started to get heavy, and Brittany smiled to herself.

 _Then the traveler in the dark,_

 _Thanks you for your tiny spark._

 _She could not see which way to go,_

 _If you did not twinkle so._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

When finished, Brittany leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead, who was already fast asleep. Her soft breathing took a smile from the pink clad chipette. She ran a paw through Ally's chin and whispered "I love you, my little star."

Brittany doesn't know what she would do without Ally. She is the best thing that ever happened in her life, although, a few years ago, Brittany thought she was a terrible thing. She would be lost without her daughter, just like when a child loses its favorite toy. When Ally was born, Brittany felt an indescribable love wash over her because she was holding in her arms a part of herself and Alvin, and she couldn't have asked for anything better. At the same time, however, Brittany felt a pang of guilt for hiding something so special and beautiful from her husband and lie to her daughter about her father.

She was going to fix this, though. That was the reason why she put Ally to sleep earlier, wasn't it? To call her father and make everything right again so they could be a family. She missed her husband and her daughter missed her father.

Brittany went upstairs and went to the music room. There were all the instruments she and Alvin played when they were singers, including a red piano, Brittany's favorite, which was one of Alvin's gifts for her when they were dating.

This room brought Brittany a lot of memories, both good and bad. Memories of their shows, tours, fan meetings, interviews, charity concerts, and all that stuff. She had now a sad face, because every one of these memories remembered her of how they used to be happy and how she ruined everything by hiding her pregnancy from him, because of her stupid fear and stubbornness.

Brittany shook her head and focused on her mission. She came to this room to do one thing: call Alvin, so she walked further into the room and found what she was looking for.

A few feet away from the red piano, a caramel leather chair was placed in the corner of the room next to a wooden window and beside it a small round marble table with a telephone in the center. She hopped on the chair and took a deep breath. She remembered Alvin's number and dialed it, waiting for him to answer.

Her eyes watered and she closed them, preventing the tears from falling. She told herself mentally to not cry and focus on what was in her paws now. She needed to let all the sorrow and the emptiness of these past five years go away. She loved Ally unconditionally, but she still missed Alvin madly, and her heart felt that, reminding her of it every single day. She didn't know how much longer she could bear this-

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and froze. She dropped the telephone on the floor and had her eyes wide. He picked up. Alvin picked up. What was she going to do now? She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't do it. He would hate her for lying and hiding Ally from him.

"Hello? Someone in there?" The voice said again.

Brittany burst out crying. Two waterfalls escaped from her sapphire blue eyes, while soft hiccups were emitted from her mouth.

The voice on the other line suddenly spoke, worried. "Miss? Why are you crying?"

Brittany barely heard what the other voice said, because her crying sounds filled the room. She jumped off the couch and ran to the piano. She sat in its red bench and put her head between her arms and lowered her head, crying even harder. She didn't even notice another voice talking on the phone.

" _What's going on here, Mary? Who are you talking to_?"

"Oh, Mr. Seville, I think a lady just called you, but she didn't say a word because she suddenly burst out crying and I'm trying to ask her what's wrong." Mary answered.

" _Really? Did the lady say her name?_ " The male asked.

"No, she didn't. Should I hang up and let her call later?" Mary asked.

" _No, let me try to talk to her first_." Mary nodded and handed Alvin the telephone.

"Hello, miss? Do you wanna talk?" Alvin asked and waited patiently. He got no response, but curiosity washed over him. Why would a woman call him and cry all of a sudden? With that thought in mind, Alvin stood on the line silently, waiting for the woman to cease the crying.

After a minute or so, Brittany dried away her tears, still letting out soft sniffs. She lifted her head and looked at her piano. She took a deep, tremble breath, and said, almost in a whisper "I'm sorry, Ally. Alvin won't come back to us."

Alvin heard that and his ears perked up. He raised an eyebrow. _"Who is Ally? What is this woman talking about?"_ He thought. " _How the hell does she know my name? Why won't I come ba-"_ Alvin froze for a second. "Brittany?" This time, he spoke aloud, incredulous.

Brittany didn't hear him, though. She played the keys of the piano, producing a soft tune, and started to sing.

 _Hello_ _  
_ _It's me_ _  
_ _I was wondering if after all these years_ _  
_ _You'd like to meet_ _  
_ _To go over_ _  
_ _Everything_ _  
_ _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ _  
_ _But I ain't done much healing_

Little did Brittany know that Alvin was hearing everything through the phone she forgot to hang up with a shocked and surprised look on his face.

 __

 _Hello_ _  
_ _Can you hear me?_ _  
_ _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ _  
_ _When we were younger_ _  
_ _And free_ _  
_ _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

She didn't know it, but Alvin moved to New York five years ago after their huge argument. He listened intently to her voice and didn't have anymore doubts: It was really Brittany who called him. And she wanted him back.

 __ _There's such a difference_ _  
_ _Between us_ _  
_ _And a million miles_

Brittany took a deep breath and closed her eyes to avoid the upcoming tears and sang powerfully.

 __

 _Hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must've called a thousand times_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For everything that I've done_ _  
_ _But when I call you never_ _  
_ _Seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly_ _  
_ _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_ _  
_

The chipette opened her eyes and let the tears fall. She breathed deep, though, and continued the song.

 __ _Hello_ _  
_ _How are you?_ _  
_ _It's so typical of me to talk about myself_ _  
_ _I'm sorry, I hope_ _  
_ _That you're well_ _  
_ _Did you ever make it out of that town_ _  
_ _Where nothing ever happened?_ _  
_

_It's no secret_ _  
_ _That the both of us_ _  
_ _Are running out of time_

Alvin, from the other side, started crying himself. _I can't believe it's her._ He thought. _But I know it's her. No one else has this angelic voice that made me fall in love years ago and no else would sing this song for me to come back._ He smiled weakly as realization hit him. It was really _her_ singing for _him. She_ wanted _him_ back.

 _So hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must've called a thousand times_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For everything that I've done_ _  
_ _But when I call you never_ _  
_ _Seem to be home_

Alvin suddenly became serious. Did she already try calling him before? Wasn't he home when she called?

 __ _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly_ _  
_ _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Alvin had tears in his eyes again. So that was how she was feeling? Guilty? Left aside? She didn't even break his heart in the first place! He just left because he thought it was better for them to have sometime apart from each other to settle their minds right. It wasn't in his plans to leave her upset and guilty! Especially left aside! He let the tears fall and also felt a pang of guilt wash over him.

 __ _Oohh, anymore_ _  
_ _Oohh, anymore_ _  
_ _Oohh, anymore_ _  
_ _Anymore_

 __Brittany had tears constantly running down her beautiful face while she played the keys. _I can't talk to him, he's going to hate me for everything that I've done, I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm such a horrible chipette. He probably forgot about me by now, but I honestly don't blame him. It was all my fault._ She thought and sang the next part full of emotion.

 _Hello from the other side_ _  
_ _I must've called a thousand times_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For everything that I've done_ _  
_ _But when I call you never_ _  
_ _Seem to be home_

Alvin just listened to his wife singing the last verse of the song showing a hint of pain and emotion with only one thought crossing his mind. _I'm coming home, Brittany._

 __ _Hello from the outside_ _  
_ _At least I can say that I've tried_ _  
_ _To tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _For breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter, it clearly_ _  
_ _Doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 __Brittany finished the song quietly, her face soaked wet with tears. She closed her eyes and whispered loud enough so Alvin could hear from the other line "I'm sorry, Alvin. I love you."

The red clad chipmunk, also tear-stroked said quietly "I love you too, Brittany." He hung up his phone quietly and laid down on the couch, thinking.

"Mr. Seville? Did you talk to the lady?" Mary appeared from the kitchen. When she saw Alvin on the couch, she panicked. "Oh, Lord! Mr. Seville, everything alright? What happened?"

Alvin just looked at Mary and sighed, drying away the tears left. "Brittany called me, Mary. She was the lady."

Mary's eyes widened. She knew who Brittany was. Alvin told her everything about his wife when he moved to New York. He seemed really shaken up with her call and Mary sat on the couch in front of him and grabbed his paws.

"Really? What did she say?" She asked.

"Well… We didn't exactly talk, because she didn't know I was still on line. She cried on the piano I gave her for a minute or so and when she recomposed herself she played it and sung a song." Alvin answered and Mary nodded. She also remembered he told her about the red piano he gave Brittany when they were dating.

"What was the song about?" Mary asked again.

"Long story short, she feels guilty because I left and wants me back. She also apologized a lot in the song, but I have a feeling that it's not only because of that. It looked like she hid something from me and was afraid to tell me what it was…" Alvin answered, thoughtful.

Mary couldn't help but ask. "And you're thinking of coming back to Los Angeles, aren't you?" She grinned a little.

Alvin looked at her and smiled a little. "Of course. I miss Brittany so much. She's my everything and I'll never love anyone else as much as I love her."

Mary chuckled. "You really are a lovely chipmunk, Mr. Seville."

Alvin grinned. "Oh, please, no formalities between us, Mary. We're friends, call me just Alvin."

"But you're my boss. Are you sure?" Mary asked, slightly smirking.

Alvin laughed. "I'm sure."

"Very well, then, Alvin." She winked and they both laughed.

"Listen, Mary" Alvin now was serious "I'll arrange everything for my return to Los Angeles this weekend and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me these past five years and I also want to make you an offer."

Mary also turned serious and raised an eyebrow. "It was a pleasure serving you, Mr. Seville, but what do you want to offer me?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Will you come to L.A. with me?"

Mary's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Alvin nodded. "Mr. Se… I mean, Alvin, I can't afford a plane ticket, even though my salary is really good. Furthermore, I don't wanna be a bother to you and Brittany probably won't like the idea of her husband coming back with another chipette, especially an elderly one like myself." She said a little ashamed.

Alvin chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, c'mon, Mary. You're not THAT old, and I don't think you'll be bothering me more than you already do." He smirked and she tugged his ear. "Ouch! Okay, okay, you don't bother me at all!" She giggled. "But all joking aside, I would really appreciate if it you came with me. As to Brittany, we can figure it out when we get there. I'll protect you if she freaks out." They both laughed.

"Well…" Mary started. Alvin looked at her, expectantly.

"Well? You coming or not?" He asked.

"No." Mary answered.

"Ugh, seriously? Come on, Mary!" Alvin pouted.

Mary laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Alvin looked at her, smiling, and gave her a big hug. "Yay! Go pack your bags and leave the ticket issue with me, granny." He winked.

Mary rolled her eyes and tugged his ear again.

"Ouch! Would you stop it?" Alvin said, annoyed.

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop calling me granny, then."

Alvin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine."

Mary smiled. "I'm gonna pack my bags."

Alvin grinned and rolled his eyes once more. _Women._

…

Brittany went downstairs after playing the piano to check on Ally. The girl chipmunk was still asleep, snoring softly. She smiled. Ally was just like her when it came to appearance: auburn fur and hair, with bangs that just fell on her forehead and beautiful sapphire blue eyes, but it came to personality she was just like her father.

Ally was a sweet girl, but loved playing pranks on the servants of the house, and Brittany frequently scolded her daughter for that. One day, the gardener was taking care of the pink orchids and red roses, Brittany's favorite plants, when Ally crawled behind him and exchanged the flowers' fertilizers. The next day they were all dead! Brittany was furious and grounded Ally for a week. This was only one of the little girl's antics, but Brittany loved her with all her heart and that was clearly visible when they played together, set up childish bets and competitions and even when they watched movies and slept together in the couch. She couldn't imagine her life without her daughter anymore.

Seeing it was almost dark, Brittany laid down beside Ally, and took her little sleeping figure in her arms, hugging her closer to her chest and kissing her forehead. The chipette's eyelids started to get heavy and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

 _A week later_ …

Brittany was playing XBOX's _Just Dance 2015_ with Ally that afternoon. The game consisted of a dance competition in which you need to reproduce the steps of the dancers to earn points. The music currently playing was Katy Perry's Dark Horse. The two chipettes swayed their hips to the beat and whipped their tails back and forth while they did Egyptian-like movements with their paws. They laughed and danced madly until the song was over and Ally's victory was announced, with 5 more points than her mother.

"Yay! I won! Looks like I beat your tail, mommy!" Ally said, still breathing heavily and shaking her tail, mockingly.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and put her paws on her hips, smirking. "That was a close one, Ally. You were only 5 points in front of me."

Ally mimicked her mother, also putting her paws on her hips and rolling her eyes. "I know, but that still means I won." She smirked.

Brittany looked at her daughter and laughed. They were so alike. She walked over to Ally and grabbed her in her arms. "Okay, girl, you won. Now, shall we take a shower? Charlie is making us your favorite snack."

Ally's eyes widened and a giant smile appeared on her tiny lips. "Are you serious? Chocolate chip cookies? No kidding, mommy! Please tell me you're not kidding!"

Brittany laughed. "No, I'm not! Now, go and take your shower okay? The cookies will be ready shortly." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you."

Ally smiled and hugged her mother's neck. "I love you too, mommy. You are the best."

Brittany put the girl chipmunk down and watched her go upstairs. She smiled and also went up to take a shower.

Half an hour later…

Brittany was laying on the couch, waiting for Ally to get ready so they could eat the cookies. She was watching one of her favorite TV shows, The Voice, and singing along with the participants. She loved it and watched since as long as she can remember when, suddenly, the doorbell rang. She raised an eyebrow.

 _I'm not waiting for anyone._ She thought. _Who could that possibly be?_

Brittany went to the door and opened it. She looked to see who it was.

She froze.

They were standing there, in front of her.

An elderly lady.

And him.

Alvin Seville.

After five years.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Britt? It's me."

 **Thanks for reading! It was really nice writing this and now I can say my wish came true haha (Seriously, I was in NEED to write a songfic about Hello, I even learned to play it on the piano!) I was thinking about making a second chapter or maybe leave you guys with the cliffhanger. Which do you prefer? Tell me and review!**

 **Ps: Thanks, by the way, for those who read and reviewed my previous story "Love Between Red and Pink" You guys are amazing! And if you didn't read it yet, go on my profile and check it out!**

 **Peace and Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

"Mommy? Who's there?"

 _Oh no. Ally, don't come down, please, not now!_

Just when I thought it, I heard footsteps running down the stairs. Crap. Someone should've created telepathic communication between mother and daughter.

"Who is it, mommy?" Ally asked. She came beside me to look at our "visitants" and her face instantly lit up when she recognized the figure of her father standing in front of her.

"Daddy? Is that you?" She ran up to him and threw herself in his arms. Ally never saw him in person, but every day she always looked at the pictures of Alvin and I upstairs in the hall, so it was kind of impossible to her not recognize him.

The confused look plastered on Alvin's face would make me laugh if the situation wasn't screwed enough. He didn't know he had a daughter. Why? Because I didn't tell him. That's what I hid from him for five years. That's what I always feared telling him.

Alvin hugged Ally back, but said nothing, searching my eyes for an explanation. I only nodded to let him know she was saying the truth, too much dumbfounded to let out a single word.

They broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes. Alvin smiled a little then broke the silence.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?" Ally smiled.

"Of course, daddy! I don't even remember the last time I saw you!" She answered and hugged him again.

Alvin's golden hazel eyes met my sapphire blue ones. She didn't remember the last time she saw her father because she NEVER saw him.

I felt guilt wash over me and I could see that Alvin also showed it in his eyes, somehow, although he shouldn't feel guilty at all. I mean, what kind of mother hides her pregnancy from her husband then hides their daughter for five fucking years? Not a good one, I can assure you.

"Work." I mouthed the words to him, so he could explain to her what I've always told her these past five years. He understood and broke the hug so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's just that daddy's work took him so far away from here and for so long, that he didn't have time to see you or mommy, but he's back now, okay?" This time, Alvin hugged Ally tight and smiled. It was really something emotional to see and my eyes watered. "I'm back now, love, and I'm never leaving you again." He said almost in a whisper. I didn't know if he said this to Ally or myself, but I decided it was better to shake it off.

I still owed Alvin an explanation, so I cleaned my eyes before tears could fall and said "Ally, could you go to the kitchen and check on Charlie's cookies? They're waiting for you, you know." I winked playfully at her and smiled sweetly.

She broke the embrace with her father and I took her in my arms. "Mommy, can I take daddy with me? I want him to try Charlie's cookies!"

I looked at her and shook my head, smiling a little. "I need to talk to daddy first, baby, but we will go as soon as we're finished, okay?"

Her eyes lowered and that beautiful smile disappeared. _Aw, sweetheart, if our conversation wasn't so urgent I'd let you take him right now._ "Oh. Okay, then." Alvin noticed this and approached us, speaking.

"Hey, princess, we won't take so long, okay? Just be patient and enjoy Charlie's cookies." He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled again. He furrowed his eyebrows and made a fake angry face.

"But not all of them! I still want to try those, I'm starving!" Ally let out a humorous laugh and we couldn't help but follow her. She was sooooo cute!

"Okay, daddy!" She said between laughs. "I'll save you some cookies!" Then she hugged Alvin and I, still in my arms, making us brush our bodies and tails together. I felt a light blush coming to my cheeks, but decided to let it go and enjoy our first family hug.

Ally kissed both of our cheeks and whispered "I love you." We smiled and I kissed the left cheek while Alvin kissed the right one. "We love you too, baby." We whispered in unison.

I placed her on the floor and when she was starting to run, Alvin spoke. "Hey, Mary, do you want to go with Ally? I bet you'll be pretty good friends." He walked up to this lady Mary and put a paw around her shoulders. Hm.

The elderly chipette's ears perked up and a warm smile was placed in her features. "Me? Oh, only if little Ally wants me to, Mr. Seviile."

Mr. Seville? So was Alvin her boss? Did she work to him while he was where the hell he was all these years?

"Of course, she can come! Let's go, Mary! The cookies are more delicious when they're warm!" Ally grabbed Mary's paw and both went running to the kitchen, quickly disappearing.

I smiled a little. Mary may be a chipmunk, but she is not THAT young! Ally should've known better that you can't race an old lady to the kitchen. She is as reckless as her father. I laughed at that, until I heard Alvin cough, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I only stared at him. He didn't change over the years and that is quite a lot to say, because people change A LOT in five years. We're chipmunks, though, so, whatever. I could also tell by the look on his eyes that he was the same annoying, egotistical, caring and loving chipmunk I married and fell in love with. What surprised me, though, was the fact that he seemed to be also studying me and thinking the same. I smiled mentally at the thought.

"So, can we take this upstairs?" I broke the silence and he blinked. _Looks like I was right._ I smirked mentally again.

"Of course." He answered and bowed a little. "Ladies first."

I could see him grinning a little and I couldn't help but also let a little grin escape my lips. Evidently, though, I didn't let him see it.

I ascended the stairway with him behind me and waited so we could walk to the room side by side. As we walked on the hall, I looked at Alvin through the corner of my eye. He looked at the photographs on the wall and a little smile took place in his features.

He entered the room while I closed the door, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to organize my thoughts, wondering how I was going to tell him something I didn't have the courage to tell these past five years.

"A-Alvin, I-"

"When?" He cut me off, looking at me. I could see the look of pain and betrayal written in his eyes and felt more awful, if that's even possible.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." I said quietly, lowering my head and closing my eyes again.

"When were you going to tell me we had a daughter, Brittany? No! Most important, when were you gonna tell me you were pregnant?" He asked, annoyed.

I opened my eyes and let the tears fall slowly.

"Alvin, I didn't mean to hide this from you for so long, I mean, I didn't even mean to hide it from you at all! But I was… afraid."

Alvin noticed my silent tears and came over to me. He put a paw on my shoulder.

"Afraid of what?" He asked softly.

I breathed deep and spoke. "Afraid that if you found out, you would be mad at me and leave me forever."

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying and two small waterfalls fell from my eyes, hiccupping softly.

"Britt…" Alvin sighed and pulled me closer to his chest while I cried, hugging him tight. "I would never be mad at you for something like that. Quite the contrary, I'd be ecstatic about you being pregnant with my child!" He said, trying to cheer me up, and I could feel sincerity in his words. "I would never leave you because of that." He kissed my hair and stroked it.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, dried my tears and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, love. I should've trusted you more, but every time I thought of telling you, my mind would tell me that I was doing a terrible mistake and you'd be so furious that you were going to leave me forever." I breathed deep and he listened to every word I said carefully. "So every time you would ask me what was wrong, I would yell at you and push you away, because my mind wanted me to…" I closed my eyes and sighed. "… not my heart."

Tears fell from my eyes again, but this time Alvin wiped them away with his finger. He led us to our bed and we sat together. He wrapped an arm around my waist, while his other hand stroked my cheek softly.

"Britt, I don't know how it feels like, but I know you had a rough time. After all, pregnancy affects female hormones really hard, doesn't it?" I slowly nodded, trying to get his point. "I'm not mad, because you didn't get pregnant alone" He chuckled "and I understand how hard it must have been for you to accept it, but still, don't you think you could've just told me? I promised to be always there for you didn't I?" Then he intertwined our fingers to look at our wedding rings together. "You wouldn't need to go through all of this alone."

I listened to his words carefully. Alvin can be selfish and arrogant sometimes, but he is also understanding and has a golden heart. Whenever we fought, he always came to me to apologize and show he understood my side of things, admitting his mistakes. This time was no different, except for one thing. I committed the mistake. A huge one, so I couldn't help but still feel guilty.

"I know." I whispered and hugged him. "Alvin?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked hesitantly.

He lifted up my chin and smiled. "Of course I do." I frowned.

"But you shouldn't!" This time, he frowned, confused. "I hid from you I was pregnant!" I stared at him. "I hid your daughter from you, Alvin!" I broke the hug and paced nervously around the room. "Heck, I made you leave when you didn't even need to! You left for five years! Do you know how much I missed you? I missed you so freaking much!" I paused a little. "Guilt would always wash over me. Every day, every night I' d feel it when I went to sleep in our bed or watch TV on our couch alone… It wasn't compared, though, when Ally was born. I've never felt so happy in my life, yet so disgraced." His eyes widened.

"And you ask me, why? Because you weren't there to see your daughter's birth. You didn't even know you had a daughter, shit! And the times when she would always ask where the hell were you? I always had to lie to her saying you were working, when I didn't have a single clue of where you were! And because of me you left… Because I'm a stupid retard that didn't even had the courage to tell you I was pregnant and because you thought you weren't a good husband, when actually you were just concerned and being the most caring and perfect husband I could ever ask for… But you left! For five. Fucking. Years! I couldn't forgive myself because of that and I still can't, so how can you, Alvin? Why forgive me so easily after everything I've done?"

Alvin didn't say anything. He just walked over to me slowly and looked at me in the eyes. His face was unreadable. He placed a paw on my cheek stroked it softly. I was waiting for him to say something when, without warning, he crashed his lips into mine.

My eyes widened. I wasn't shocked due to the unexpected action, but because it's been five years since we last kissed.

Every time was like first time, though. The feeling never got old and we just couldn't get enough of each other and, well… Let's say Ally came to the world because of that, sort of.

Just when our lips connected, I felt that old "butterflies-in-your-stomach" feeling and didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist, deepening the kiss. His tongue quickly found an entrance to my mouth and we were soon battling against one another and exploring each other's mouth. I moaned softly and caressed Alvin's fur while his paws traveled my body, remembering me of how it felt whenever we did it. Let me tell you, it was AMAZING.

We remained like that for some time until we broke the kiss, gasping for air. Alvin took my face in his paws and said softly.

"I forgive you because I love you, Brittany. Was I shocked when I found out? Yeah. Was I feeling betrayed? Of course, but I know you didn't do this on purpose. You were confused and afraid of losing me, not to mention you have the right to commit mistakes. The most important thing, though, is that you regretted it and learned your lesson." I didn't respond and he sighed, slightly smiling. "What's the point of being mad at you, anyway? It would mean avoiding and hating you and forbid me from kissing, comforting and loving you. I mean, heck, that's the last thing I want right now!" I smiled weakly at what he said, feeling upcoming tears. "I just want to be with you now, and not only mine, as you said many times before, but our daughter." He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "You were yourself." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

He chuckled. "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and we exited our room. He was taking me to the music room. Why? I don't know.

As we entered it, I saw Alvin running towards the red piano and hopping on its bench. That's when I remembered something.

"Alvin? Why did you come back?" I asked, eyeing him.

He looked at me while I hopped on the bench beside him and shrugged. "You called me."

I raised an eyebrow. I indeed called him, but how did he know it was me? "But we didn't even talk because I hung up. How did you know it was me?"

Alvin turned to me. "No, you didn't. You ran away crying and forgot to hang up." I froze. "Mary was trying to talk to you but she only heard crying sounds, until I appeared and asked her to let me talk to you. At first I didn't know who it was, but then you said 'I'm sorry, Ally. Alvin won't come back to us.' and it clicked. I tried to get your attention, still unsure if it was you. When I heard you sing, though, I didn't have any more doubts." Alvin looked at my shocked face and laughed a little. "I must say it left me in tears, literally. It was really a beautiful song."

He rolled his eyes, seeing I still wasn't responding. "Okay, Brittany. That's enough." He snapped his fingers in my face and I shook my head, blinking.

"Sorry. I just didn't know you were still on the phone and listened to my song." I looked down, blushing lightly. "You weren't supposed to hear it." I whispered.

He noticed the blush in my cheeks and lifted my chin. "Too bad, now I heard it and came back for you." He smirked.

"Then I'm glad you heard it." I smirked back and pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He whispered.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "You still didn't tell me what we're doing in here. Ally and Mary are waiting for us, you know." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and took a piece of my bangs off my eyes. "I know. I just wanted to thank you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for? And why here?"

"Well, it's only fair I sing you a song after you sang one to me. If it wasn't for it I wouldn't have realized the mistake I was doing and, well, how much I really missed you." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Alvin, we both know you didn't make any mistakes. I was the one who made you leave. You don't have to thank me for anything." I answered, kissing him on the lips. "It's already good enough you're here with me again." I held his waist tighter, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"So, that means you don't wanna hear me sing to you?" He asked in a fake hurt voice, making me look up at him. He made a cute pout, that I couldn't help but laugh at and kiss.

"Okay, you can sing to me, love." I answered, rolling my eyes at him playfully.

"Yay!" He yelled like a child and I burst out laughing, then he started kissing me multiple times. As much as I enjoyed his show of affection, we had a certain someone downstairs waiting for us, who just happened to be our daughter, so I pushed him away by placing a finger on his lips.

He raised an eyebrow. "Save these for later, Romeo. You still need to sing to me so we can meet our daughter downstairs, you remember?" He nodded and I laughed. I took my finger away and kissed him one last time, winking flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes and smirked. I laughed again and waited for him to sing.

He took a deep breath and played the keys skillfully, producing a soothing melody. A few seconds later, he started softly.

 _When the rain_ _  
_ _Is blowing in your face_ _  
_ _And the whole world_ _  
_ _Is on your case_ _  
_ _I could offer you_ _  
_ _A warm embrace_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_ _  
_

He looked at me lovingly and we smiled at each other. He didn't even start the song and I was already feeling tears coming.

 __ _When the evening shadows_ _  
_ _And the stars appear_ _  
_ _And there is no one there_ _  
_ _To dry your tears_ _  
_ _I could hold you_ _  
_ _For a million years_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_ _  
_

I closed my eyes, smiling. Alvin sung with so much passion that I could feel it in his voice and see it in his eyes. I heard him breathe and sing the next part powerfully.

 __ _I know you_ _  
_ _Haven't made_ _  
_ _Your mind up yet_ _  
_ _But I would never_ _  
_ _Do you wrong_ _  
_ _I've known it_ _  
_ _From the moment_ _  
_ _That we met_ _  
_ _No doubt in my mind_ _  
_ _Where you belong_

I couldn't help my smile again. I still can't believe my husband left for five years and now he is here, singing to me, right beside me, like he never left. All because of that song. The song where I put my heart and feelings on. The song I didn't want him to hear. I closed my eyes once more.

 _I'd go hungry_ _  
_ _I'd go black and blue_ _  
_ _I'd go crawling_ _  
_ _Down the avenue_ _  
_ _No, there's nothing_ _  
_ _That I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_ _  
_

Two small waterfalls fell gently from my closed eyes while that angelic voice reached my ears. I didn't deserve any of that, but Alvin thought I did, and I know he would do anything for me. I knew that since the beginning, so why didn't I do the same? Why did I let him go? Thinking about it made me cry even more.

 __ _The storms are raging_ _  
_ _On the rolling sea_ _  
_ _And on the highway of regret_ _  
_ _Though winds of change_ _  
_ _Are blowing wild and free_ _  
_ _You ain't seen nothing_ _  
_ _Like me yet_

His joyful and loving golden hazel eyes met my remorseful and sad sapphire blue ones. His face softened and he seemed tempted to pull me into a hug, but he looked at the piano and finished singing the last verse.

 __

 _I could make you happy_ _  
_ _Make your dreams come true_ _  
_ _Nothing that I wouldn't do_ _  
_ _Go to the ends_ _  
_ _Of the Earth for you_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_ _  
_

I was still crying when Alvin finished the song, but now my sorrowful tears were mixed with happy ones. He really knew how to cheer me up and make me feel his love. This song was only one of the million times he did it, always making me feel more important than I actually was and treating me caringly, when I didn't deserve half of it.

He finished the song and slowly scooped me in his arms. "I know you're crying because you feel guilty, but you know I'm not mad at you and you learned your lesson." He kissed my cheek and dried my tears.

"It wasn't just because of that." I smiled. "They're also because it was really a beautiful song and still can't believe you're here with me, after five years."

He just grinned and kissed me passionately. I smiled and he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Now you believe I'm here?" He asked. I kissed him again and shrugged. He laughed. "You believe I'm here?" I asked and it was his time to shrug. "Whenever I'm with you, it feels like a dream, so I don't really know."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him again, planting multiple kisses on his face and lips. He chuckled and put a finger on my lips to stop me, then whispered "Save these for later, Juliet. We have a daughter and cookies downstairs waiting for us, remember?"

I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes playfully at him. _The spell turned against the sorcerer._ We laughed and he kissed me on the lips once more before winking, just like I did to him. I rolled my eyes at him. Alvin could be such a baby sometimes. No wonder he and Ally are so alike.

"Shall we? I'm starving." He stood up and offered me his paw, which I gladly accepted and he pulled me up. We hopped off the bench and we looked at each other.

"Race to the kitchen?" I asked teasingly.

He arched a brow. "You bet, love."

"The loser stays under tonight." I winked at him knowingly.

He looked at me seductively and smirked. "Then we both know you're gonna lose, Brittany."

"Who says?" I looked at him equally seductive and arched a brow. I traced a finger down his chest, smirking.

"Your husband." He smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"My husband knows nothing about me. It's been five years." I said teasingly.

"Oh, you bet he knows even more than you think. At least more than other male chipmunks. " He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I scoffed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Who says?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to remain serious.

He didn't acknowledge any joking on my features and slowly unwrapped his arms from me, frowning.

"Brittany, I don't believe you j-" He started but I cut him off.

"Gotcha." I burst into a laughing fit, clutching my stomach and gasping for air. I looked at Alvin he crossed his arms and kept a frown, not enjoying it one bit, so I stopped almost instantly.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips, nuzzling my cheek against his afterwards.

"I was just kidding, love. Britt didn't mean to upset you." I said in a babyish voice. He showed no reaction and I pouted. "Baby? Talk to me, pweeease. Britt doesn't like Alvie upset with her!" I planted multiple kisses on his lips again and saying "Sowy" until he gave up, laughing.

"Okay, okay! Britt's forgiven!" I smirked triumphantly. "But stop doing this cute voice or we're going to give Ally a little brother." He whispered in my ear.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Pervert."

"Ouch! I didn't remember how strong you actually were!" He whined, rubbing his sore arm.

I giggled and kissed it, then wrapped my arms around him, pecking him on the lips.

We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. I kissed him again and whispered. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose. "I love you too."

I started snickering and put a paw over my mouth. I just couldn't believe what I was about to do _. I could be such a bitch sometimes._

"What?" He chuckled.

I burst out laughing and ran as fast as I could towards the stairs, leaving a furious Alvin behind.

"Brittany! It isn't fair! I wasn't ready!" I could hear him right behind me but I just laughed again.

We darted towards the kitchen like two rockets until Alvin jumped trying to outrun me. There's no way I'm letting him win! I jumped in front of him without thinking and instantly regretted it, because he fell on my back and we reached the kitchen rolling until he landed on top of me.

He looked down at me, smirking. "Well, well, well… Looks like I won."

"Nonsense! We got here together!" I glared at him. "I would've won if you didn't fall on my back!"

"I wouldn't have fallen on your back if you haven't jumped in front of me!" He retorted.

"It's called 'keep the lead', jerk." I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Well, what I tried to do is called 'take the lead', idiot." He rolled his eyes, equally annoyed.

"Well, you clearly didn't succeed, moron. That means I won." I said, pushing him off me.

Alvin looked at me and sighed. "Okay, whatever, I just don't wanna fight. Forgive me?" He offered his paw and lifted me up.

I sighed, regretting the fight. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I did, as always." I cupped his face in my paws and asked with my baby voice. "Forgive me?"

He giggled and kissed me on the lips. "I forgive the both of us." I giggled and slapped his cheek playfully, after kissing it.

"Looks like I'm under tonight, isn't it?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I winked at him, nodding.

"You're under what tonight, daddy?"

Alvin and I froze. We were in the kitchen and Ally was in front of us, with a quizzical look placed in her features. We looked at each other, thinking of what to say when we heard Mary and Charlie snickering in the background.

I glared daggers at them and it didn't take long to cease the laughter. I'm usually a sweet chipette, but I can be scary as hell when I want to. Alvin knows it better than anyone.

"W-well, baby, I-I'm under, you see, uh, I'm…" He fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to say, until something popped on my mind and I cut him off.

"Your father is under a spell, sweetie." I blurted out. Everyone in the kitchen looked at me, questioningly.

"Really? Under what spell, mommy?" Ally asked, excited, waving her tail.

"What spell? Oh, uh, a sleeping spell. Yeah, because he is so tired from the trip that he wants to sleep early tonight, so he said he is under a spell, got it?"

Alvin helped me yawning and stretching. "Yeah, honey, daddy is really tired, so he'll sleep earlier tonight." I sighed in relief.

Ally smiled. "Okay, daddy, but first you have to try Charlie's cookies. They're delicious!"

Alvin's ears perked up. "Really? If you say so, I wanna try a lot of them! I'm starving!" he said, grabbing Ally in his arms.

We all laughed. It was really cute seeing them together, so I sighed happily.

Mary and Charlie approached me with a bunch of cookies and a glass of orange juice. I smiled at them and accepted.

"So, miss Brittany, I take it that you're on top tonight?" Charlie asked. Both elderly chipmunks snickered again and I glared at him.

"That is so not of your business." I retorted harshly. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, miss, did he lose a bet to you or something?" Charlie asked teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "Shut up, Charlie." They laughed again. Gosh, I've never seen Charlie so happy before. Maybe he's got a crush on Mary? Haha. Weird. I guess it's love.

"Hey, sweetie?" I heard Alvin whisper to Ally. "Don't you think mommy is too far away from us?" She nodded.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. He knew I could hear him, because our hearing is really sensible, but I decided to ignore it and continue eating. Charlie's cookies are wonderful.

"What about we jump on her so she won't eat those delicious cookies alone?" Alvin whispered, smirking mischievously. Ally was sitting on his lap, smirking just like him, and I couldn't help but scoff playfully.

"Don't you dare, Seville! Ally, my love, I'm not repeating" I looked at her serious. "You jump on me, you're grounded for a week."

Ally's eyes widened and she looked at her father, not knowing what to do. He said "I'll unground you, now shall we?" he said, winking.

I rolled my eyes. "Alvin, you can't unground her unless you grounded her. Oh, and just so you know, if you jump on me, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He rolled his eyes and gave me that "you're not serious" look, but he soon found out I wasn't kidding.

"Fine..." He sighed. "Go Ally!"

I couldn't register what happened after that, but falling flatly on the table because my daughter and my lovely husband jumped on me.

"Gotcha." They said in unison and laughed. I rolled my eyes and glared at them.

"Please, mommy, don't ground us! It was daddy's idea because he just wanted an excuse to be near you! Isn't that romantic?" Ally blurted out, smiling afterwards. Alvin's eyes widened.

"Ally, be quiet!" He whispered, placing a paw over her mouth.

My face softened at that. Alvin wanted to be near me, but he was ashamed! Aw. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, then started licking it softly. Alvin sighed happily and stroked my hair.

"Eww! Mommy, are you licking daddy's neck?" Ally yelled, disgusted. I looked at her and laughed. Alvin joined me.

"What are you laughing at? It's disgusting!" She made a face and we laughed again.

Alvin looked at me and licked my cheek. "No, it's not." Then he grabbed Ally in his arms and started licking her cheek. She resisted a little in the beginning, but soon enjoyed it.

I chuckled and joined them, licking her other cheek. Alvin let Ally go and watched as she went to play with Mary and Charlie. We both laughed.

"She'll give them a heart attack someday, no kidding." I chuckled. "I'm serious, I'm her father and I can assure you she beats the life out of me in an instant!"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist again. "I bet I'll beat the life out of you faster than her tonight." I whispered and planted soft kisses on his face and lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and grinned. "We'll see about that." I laughed and a thought crossed my mind.

"Alvin?" He looked at me and I kissed him passionately. "Happy late anniversary." I said smiling.

He intertwined our fingers and kissed me back. "Happy late anniversary."

 **Thanks for joining me, Alvin and Brittany in this story! Let me be VERY honest, I didn't know how to stop writing, so I made this lame ending as an excuse to 'finish' the story, but it won't have an end if you unleash your imagination. Believe me, I did it and I found a million alternative endings and sequels to it, but that's up to you :)) Thanks for reading, it was really fun to write and I humbly thought it was fantastic! If you didn't, let me know and leave a review! You loved it? Want a sequel? Thought it was too long? Too short? Review, review, review, review!**

 **Peace and Love! (Review :D)**


End file.
